Fishing for Sharks
by hellhadanopening
Summary: A one-shot that I wrote that takes place at the same time Pinky Promise ch 2 is going on. Jesus leaves Jude and Connor alone for a special night, and meets Andrew, someone who makes him think about possibilities besides girls. Ra M for strong language and sexual talk. Warning of possible future smut if I continue writing for this.
1. Fishing for Sharks

**So just to repeat this, this is a side one-shot for Promise Ring, the second chapter/ one-shot of Pinky Promise. This is about what exactly Jesus was doing while Jude and Connor were having their romantic first time.**

 **Hope you all like it, whether you're here because of Pinky Promise, or because of it being about Jesus.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

He shoved his hands into his pockets and left the house, looking up and smiling to see the flickering of candles from the room he shared with Jude. Jesus had told Connor that if he was going to go through with having their first time together he needed to make it romantic, so light some candles. It was always more romantic with candles.

It was cold out tonight, he sighed and watched as the mist from it evaporated, to be replaced anew when he breathed out again. Heading toward the beach, he fished out his phone and put in his earbuds to listen to music. Figuring he would stay away for a few hours to give them time alone, he had decided the beach would be the best place to relax and be alone.

There was no reason to lie and say he actually had something to do, but he didn't want to seem like he was really that nice. It was easier to seem selfish, that way it was easy to brush off feelings when he got hurt. Sure, it probably didn't make sense to anyone but himself, but that's why he didn't really talk about his feelings.

Walking down the pier, he claimed one of the benches at the end of it and relaxed, closing his eyes. He must have dozed because he woke up to find that he wasn't alone anymore. Not in a creepy way, but when he looked over, he saw a guy that seemed around his age with a fishing pole at the other side of the pier.

Taking out his headphones, he wondered if he should say something, or just leave. Looking down at his phone though, he saw that it had only been about an hour since he had left and just continued sitting there, watching the boy fish. After about twenty minutes of just reeling in and casting out, the boy pulled back on the pole quickly to set the line on whatever fish had took his bait, but instead started cursing as the hook flew from the water and hooked itself into his arm.

Jesus stood up real quick and walked over, the boy looked up at him, not surprised to see him and held out his arm. "Get the stupid fucker out." Frowning at him, he looked down to see that the barb was just under the skin.

"It's gonna hurt, but you're gonna have to just pulled it out." Jesus looked up at him.

"So pull it out."

Pursing his lips at how rude the boy was being, but writing it off as him just being in pain, he grabbed ahold of the hook and quickly pulled it up and out, throwing it away. The boy cursed and put his finger on it, steadily repeating 'fuck, fuck, fuck.' He sat down on the bench behind where he had been standing and pulled away his finger, smearing away a small amount of blood, but it looked fine.

"You're gonna have to at least clean that."

"Most likely." The boy said without looking up. He wiped away a few more drops of blood and then held out his other hand. "Hey, I'm Andrew."

"Jesus." He answered, finally taking notice of him. He looked familiar, possibly had gone to the same school. He had longish, messy blonde hair to about his neck, he wore a wrestling t-shirt over a well built body and some jeans. He couldn't make out his eyes very well, but they looked like they were a dark color, and he was just under the same height as Jesus.

That's when he noticed the name on his shirt and pointed at him. "We went to boarding school together and wrestled together."

He cocked his head to the side. "Oh yeah, the pretty boy who got kicked out a few weeks ago."

Jesus frowned at being called pretty, but continued talking. "So why aren't you still there?"

Leaning back, he crossed his arms across his chest and sighed. "I didn't like it there and moved here with my cousin, Monte."

"You're cousins with the principle?"

Andrew raised his eyebrows at him. "Isn't your mom the vice principal?" Jesus thought for a moment, realizing that he had been pretending to not know who he was, yet knew who his mom was. What was his game?

"Yeah. It kind of sucks when people think you get special treatment because of it." The boy nodded his understanding.

They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the waves crash. "So you know I'm here to fish, but what are you doing here sleeping on a bench?"

Groaning, he leaned forward and put his face into his hands. "My brother has his boyfriend over and since the rest of the family had left I decided to give them free time. They're losing their virginity to each other tonight." He paused. "Well, as long as my brother doesn't mess it up."

Nodding at this, he frowned. "How old are they?"

Sighing, he shrugged and turned on the seat, resting his arm on the back of the bench and faced him. "Fourteen."

"Kinda young." He offered.

"How old were you?"

Laughing, the boy nodded. "I was fourteen." They laughed together and Jesus told him about just losing it earlier in the year.

"Haley was nice at first, but became really demanding and manipulating. So now I'm just single old me. I'm really bad with girls. What about you?"

The boy thought for a moment. "He was a few years older than me, already out of school. Made me believe he loved me and took advantage of me. I'm really bad with guys." Andrew didn't look at him when he told him this and it reminded him of Callie's story. He reached out and patted his hand and the boy raised an eye at him. "Trying to comfort me are you?"

Pulling his hand back, he felt his face blush and the boy laughed at his expense. The laughter died away and so did the blush eventually and they sat in silence for a few minutes until Andrew stood and reached for his fishing pole. "I'm heading home for warmth since I didn't bring a jacket. If you still want to give them some more time you can come over if you want. It's just a block away."

So Jesus stood up, not really wanting to go home yet and fell into step beside the boy. They passed a car outside the house and Andrew told him it was his when he asked if Monte was home, saying she wasn't . The house wasn't that big, just a one story with a few rooms. Following him through a hallway, he followed him down some stairs into a finished basement where Andrew had his room. It was pretty large down there, where it was only him. His bed was against the wall in the corner with a side table, a love seat off to the side and a mounted flat screen on the wall in front of it.

Jesus took off his jacket and shoes and sat down on the loveseat, joined by Andrew after he had put away his fishing stuff. He had brought a blanket with him and covered his legs with it. "Oh, would you like a blanket?"

"Nah, I'm okay." He picked up the remote beside him and went to hand it to him, but the boy just shrugged, so he turned on the TV, finding it already on the sports channel. Soccer. They watched in silence for a little bit, Jesus thinking about how this boy had said he had sex with a guy, but he was not what he expected him to be like. Of course, Connor wasn't someone he would've thought as gay at first either. With Jude it wasn't a huge surprise, but he still didn't see it coming.

He turned to him, watching him keeping up with the game, clenching his fist when a certain team made a score, and cursing under his breath when the other team did. Growing curious, Jesus turned down the volume a bit. "So, you're gay?"

Andrew turned to him and bit his lip for a moment before answering. "I mean I guess I'm bi. I do like girls, but I just prefer guys."

Jesus wondered at that. He never really thought that someone could like both. Then again, his mom had been married to a man before getting divorced and getting with his other mom. But he didn't really think Steph considered herself bi, at least she never talked about it, only called herself a lesbian.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked, curious.

Laughing, he smiled at him. "Are you asking for any certain reason?"

Blushing, he shook his head. "Just curious." He didn't think he wanted to know for himself. Jesus had never thought about another guy that way. The only gay guys he knew were Connor and Jude, and he never thought any different of himself around them.

Andrew raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head. "Nope, I'm afraid I'm just as single as you are. I mean I spend my nights fishing for sharks, not chasing after boys."

"Sharks?"

Nodding, he turned on the couch to face Jesus, folding his legs. "Yeah, Monte has a hundred gallon tank in the dining room and I want to catch one small enough to fit in there."

Laughing, Jesus turned a little to look at him without having to cran his neck. "Isn't that illegal?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I think so, but how cool would it be to have a shark in your house?" Laughing together, he continued talking about it. "I've only been here for about a week and don't start school till monday, so I don't know anybody yet. So I spend my time fishing and just walking around. It's really beautiful out here."

Nodding his agreement, they fell into silence again, just looking at each other. "So?" Jesus started, trying to break the silence.

"Umm, do you wanna get in the jacuzzi?" He asked, standing up and going to head up the stairs.

He frowned. "I don't have any trunks with me."

The other boy shrugged with a sly smile and disappeared up the stairs. Jesus sighed and stood to follow him, feeling like this boy was just trying to get him naked. Well, he wasn't one to lie about not liking to show off his body, but this was another dude. For some reason though, he didn't have any thoughts against it, not like he wanted to do anything with him, they were just friends. Were they even that yet, having just met?

Finding his way toward the sound of the other boy's movement, he saw a pile of clothes next to the back door, underwear not included. So not completly naked. Feeling that that wasn't too bad, he pulled off his shirt and pants, added his socks to the pile, and opened the door. Stepping out onto the cold rock patio, he looked to his right to see Andrew already inside the jacuzzi.

When he closed the door behind him, the boy looked over and looked him over, but didn't say anything, didn't even make a face. Jesus walked up the steps and realizing he was wearing some spandex underwear, so his bulge was very noticeable, but the other boy wasn't even looking at him, he had his eyes closed and his back leaned back against the side. Taking a step into the pool, he cursed as he felt like his foot was burning, but they were cold from walking on the patio. His nipples grew hard as he put in the other foot.

Now Andrew looked up at him and he saw his eyes land on his bulge but looked up at him, eyes shining. "Nice nipples." Blushing, Jesus quickly submerged himself in the water and stayed under for a few moments, enjoying the hot water on his face. Emerging, he moved to lean on the opposite side of the boy and looked over at him, smoothing his wet hair back.

Placing his arms on other side of him, the boy's body rose a bit from the water, letting Jesus see his nipples, pink against the pale skin. The mounds of his pecs were larger than his own, but it didn't make him jealous. He stretched out his legs, enjoying that the heat helped relax him, and felt his leg touch the other boy's, earning him a raised eyebrow, but it went ignored as he pulled back slowly.

"I'm guessing the tattoo is for the girl you told me about earlier." He said.

Jesus had forgotten all about the tattoo on his side and blushed. "I thought I loved her, but, yeah. My mom has been sending me to the doctor to be rid of it, that's why it's only barely there." He nodded, judging him, but still smiling. "I might come over more often to use you for the jacuzzi." Jesus joked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Only if you get naked next time." Chuckling, he submerged himself again, glad the hot water made his body flush naturally and could hide his blushing. "So Jesus, have you ever done anything with a guy?" The boy asked as soon as he emerged. He rolled his eyes at Andrew, surprised though that it took him this long to get to the sexual questions.

"I'm a wrestler, so that's the most contact I've had with a guy."

Andrew didn't say anything for a moment, just stared at him, biting his lips. Which, hating to admit it, he couldn't pull his gaze away, finally letting the thought's he held back enter his mind. He could give it a try, if the other boy wanted to, which he obviously did. Jesus didn't have any thoughts against it, he had just never thought about it before.

"I'd be willing to try." The boy's eyes went wide, but was replaced by a shy smile, and he turned away. "What about just a kiss for now." Turning back to him, the boy thought for a moment, even though Jesus knew there was no need to think, and then moved toward him.

Andrew placed a hand on his shoulder, but didn't move closer, just stayed there. Obviously leaving the choice to him still, Jesus reached out under the water and grabbed the boy's waist pulling him on to him. The boy wrapped his legs around the other, arms around his neck, still staring.

His lips were wrinkled slightly from the hot water, but still soft as Jesus pressed his own against Andrew's. The boy slipped out his tongue and licked the tan boy's lips, earning a squeeze from the arms around him. Opening his mouth, the blonde excepted the tongue that met his half way and moved his hand to fist his hair. Andrew finally took control and crushed his mouth against his, grinding against the boy and breathing heavy, the feel of the muscular boy on top of him him driving him crazy, causing Jesus to grab onto his ass and pull him against his erection.

He was really good at this, Jesus thought and without thinking, reached between them and cupped the erection of the other boy. Pulling away laughing, the boy pulled away his hand and twined their fingers together, claiming the other hand as well. "What, no more?"

Andrew smiled and shook his head. "I didn't plan on hooking up with you."

"You did plan on getting me undressed though." The other boy shrugged and the tan boy leaned in to claim another kiss, not as passionate as the last, but just as sweet. Pushing away from him, the boy went back to the other side of the jacuzzi and held out a foot as Jesus tried to follow, pressing it against his chest to keep him at bay. "Oh come on, I'm actually into this and you're just going to stop."

Looking away for a moment, Andrew sighed. "Like I said, I'm not trying to hook up with you, if you want more, you have to take me out on a date."

He frowned, the girls he had been with, besides the one he actually cared for, for real anyway, hadn't cared about hooking up. This was new to him. Did he want to date a guy? It didn't seem that Andrew would just start dating him, they were still technically strangers. He was cute, nice, sweet, and seemed to have the morals that Jesus obviously lacked. The point that he was a guy didn't even bother him. Maybe growing up with his moms and brother and seeing them happy had just installed in him the sense that gender didn't matter when it came to happiness. Maybe he had always been bi and just didn't realize it until now.

"Okay, but I warn you, I suck at being romantic." Andrew laughed and moved his foot, allowing the tan boy to move forward and kiss him again, keeping his hands away from the other boy's private parts, but did reach to cup the round mounds of his ass.

"Let's go back to my room." He said against his mouth and rose from the water, the tan boy looking at his ass as he left the jacuzzi and walked toward the house. Following the boy, he stopped just inside the door and accepted the towel he held out and started to wipe himself dry. The other boy leaned over to pull off his underwear and Jesus' eyes went wide as he saw the large dick that had been held at bay by them. "Damn."

Andrew blushed, and pulled the towel around him, walking toward the door to his room. He disappeared down the stairs as Jesus reached down and picked up his own clothes, quickly following. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked to see the boy pulling up a pair of pajama pants over dry underwear, leaving him kind of upset.

"Must be nice to have a pair of dry underwear." He said pointedly as he leaned down and pulled off his own, standing straight again and watching the boy look at him full on. The boy bit his bottom lip, and shrugged. Laughing, the tan boy dried himself off some more and then pulled on his jeans, fixing his erection, underwear still on the floor.

Andrew walked over and picked them up and added them to his hamper. "You can come get them next time you come over, I have to do laundry anyway."

Reaching out and grabbing him around the waist, Jesus pulled the boy against him and nuzzled against his neck. "You just want them to wear them yourself."

"That is so gross." He said, but laughed and pulled away, heading toward the bed and climbing under the blankets. Jesus followed, telling him to just throw them away and crawled into bed with him, spooning the boy and grinding up against his ass. Jesus fell asleep, face in the crook of the other's neck, his arms around his waist.

Waking up some time later, he rolled over to look for his phone, trying not to wake the other boy up. When he found it on the couch, he looked at the time and cussed out loud. Andrew rolled over and frowned at him, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it."

Jesus groaned and rushed to pull on his shirt and socks. "It's just past six. My moms will be home any minute. I'm supposed to be grounded." The boy rolled out of bed and put on his own shirt, grabbing keys from the side table.

"I'll drive you." Thanking him with a kiss, the tan boy led the way up the stairs and turned and shrugged on his jacket that Andrew had grabbed for him and then pulled on his shoes. Walking quickly to his car, they got in and drove toward his house, him giving directions.

"How old are you?" Jesus wondered. He and Mariana had just got their license.

"I'm 17. You?"

"16. We really don't know much about each other yet."

Silent for a moment, Jesus looked over to see him making a pained expression. The boy looked over and smiled though, completely erasing the look. "That's why I said if you want something from me you need to take me on dates. But you better not do it because you just want sex, because I will beat the fuck out of you." But he smiled at Jesus' open mouthed expression.

"I think dates will be cool, my sister might joke about it for a while but I think no one will care. Especially with Jude around."

"Oh, ummm, no one knows I like guys. So, I'd rather you not tell anyone about me or us yet." He looked over at him as he pulled up in front of his house. "Until I'm comfortable of course." Jesus nodded, not new to keeping secrets from the people he loved.

"I can keep my mouth shut, as long as I get another kiss." Andrew laughed and leaned over, cupping his face and kissing him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Andrew pulled back. "Alright, get out so you don't get in trouble."

Opening the door and standing up, he turned and leaned back into the car, holding out his phone. "I need your number."

"Oh, right." He chuckled and took the phone, entering his contact and snapping a selfie for the contact picture. Jesus laughed at that and took the phone back from him. "Bye, Jesus."

He smiled back at him. "Bye. Call me tomorrow?"

"You have my number, so you call me." Nodding, he closed the door and watched him drive away.

Turning and walking into the house, he realized just how tired he was and headed up the stairs. Opening the door, he walked in to find the boys asleep with each other on the bed and walked over to his own, pulling off his clothes and pulling on some underwear, and climbed into his own, falling asleep in seconds.

Waking up to sunlight in his eyes, he rolled out of bed and reached for his phone, seeing that it was only past ten. Getting dressed, he heard Lena call to him from the kitchen that food was done and to go get Jude. Assuming Connor had already left, he went to get him from the front porch.

"Was it good?" He asked as he sat down beside his brother.

"Shut up."

He pushed his shoulder against the smaller boy's and smiled. "Come on, I'm serious. It was your first time."

Jude looked over at him and smiled. "It was good. But I think when we fell asleep together in the bathtub was when I realized I wanna be with him for as long as I can."

Jesus looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. Not knowing how this thing with Andrew would end up being like. "That's all we can hope for." They sat in silence for a few more moments until he said softly. "Did it hurt?"

Frowning, he looked back at him. "Did what hurt?"

He rolled his eyes. "Dude, for real. Getting it in the butt." Jesus wondered if he would let Andrew do that to him, and didn't have any qualms against it, even though it was a bit daunting as he remembered the size of him.

His brother was blushing, looking forward when he answered. "I didn't."

"Oh. Nice." He knew it probably wasn't the same as with a girl, but he did enjoy that so he would assume it would be just as good. Maybe better?

"It was."

Jesus stood up and motioned toward the door, realizing how hungry he was. "Moms are done cooking breakfast, come on I'm hungry."

Jude went to follow and then stopped him before he could open the door. "What did you do all night?"

"I went with some friends down to the beach to fish for sharks." He answered with a shrug. Which wasn't necessarily a lie, but he didn't say just one friend because then he would just think he was with a girl.

"Sharks?"

He winked. "Yep."

Leaving the table after breakfast, he went out back and sat in one of the chairs and pulled out his phone, sending Andrew a text asking if he was up.

Hey, yeah I'm up, Monte came home right after I pulled in and got on to me for being out so late.

Are you grounded or anything?

Nah, I said something about her just getting home and she left me alone after that

Well, I'm still grounded, but my moms didn't say anything to me

That's good, how are you grounded yet still using your phone

They only grounded me from leaving the house

At least you still get to talk to me

I don't know what I would do without the possibility

Lol, so when will I get to see you next?

Probably not till Monday at school, I'll tell my mom that I'll show you around

Show me around to all the places we could sneak away to make out probably

It would help to know haha

Lol, well I have to leave with Monte here in a second, but I'll call you tonight?

I won't be doing anything but waiting for it ;)

Haha, bye Jesus

Later

Exiting out of his messages, he went to his photos and pulled up the selfie he had taken earlier. Andrew was very attractive, blonde hair going well with the dark green eyes he now noticed as he kept looking at the picture. He was glad that they were going to keep this to themselves, because his moms wouldn't think about having to monitor them if Andrew decided he would come over and stay, not that they even really monitored Jude and Connor anymore.

Stuffing his phone back into his pocket, he headed back to his room and fell onto his bed. He would just sleep until he got his call, he was exhausted. Jesus was out cold in seconds.

* * *

 **Also, just a side note, if you haven't heard Can't Sleep Love by ptx, you better go listen to it. I just recently found it, and I'm obsessed.**

 **Okay, and I have an idea for a follow up chapter for this that will go along with my next Pinky Promise chapter, so tell me what yah think of this.**


	2. That's New

Jesus got into the car with Andrew when he pulled up and told his sisters he would meet them at the movies, while they went to pick up their friends. He was very excited to be able to leave the house again. Since he hadn't wanted to risk getting caught and having his grounding extended, he had just settled with seeing his boyfriend at school.

They hadn't talked about making it official yet, but Jesus had started to refer to him as that when thinking about him. He had been waiting for a good time to ask him to make it official between them, and it seemed like tonight would be a good night to do it. Sure, it was technically their first date, but they had spent every moment possible together at school for the last two weeks and texting each other constantly.

He had learned that his birthday was October third, which Andrew was always quoting Mean Girls. Also, that he was an only child from Washington, with a dead mother from childbirth, his father a rich, but terrible dad who had sent him off to boarding school. His father hadn't even looked up from his phone when Andrew had asked to leave the school and go live with Monte.

Daddy had sent him away with a new car as some kind of apology without blinking an eye. He didn't mind the car though, it helped him get around, even though his only real friend was Jesus. He had made friends with another guy from the wrestling team who he hung out with a few times in the last two weeks, but Jesus didn't have a need to get jealous.

Andrew would point out a hot guy at school and wag his eyebrows at Jesus, asking if he thought he was cute. To him though, the blonde boy was the only one he felt any sort of attraction toward. When he would tell the boy that though, he would roll his eyes and try to call him out on his cheesiness. But when they were alone on the beach in the morning before school would start, they would sit and talk about serious things and hold hands.

He wanted to say he was in love, but he also thought he was with other girls as well. It was different with the blonde boy, but to say it out loud this soon without being a hundred percent certain was not something he was going to risk. He did feel very strongly for him though.

Pulling away from the curb, Andrew reached over and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. "It's so nice to be alone with you outside of school again."

Squeezing his hand, Jesus brought it to his lips and kissed his knuckles. "Yeah, no kidding. To bad we won't be alone long enough to do anything."

"I told you, take me on a date and then we will see."

"Technically we're going on a date right now." Andrew laughed at that. "We can sit in the back and make out in the dark?"

Shaking his head with a smile, he glanced over at him. "Aren't your sisters meeting us there?" Laughing as he cursed, they began to talk about what movie the girls would make them watch and soon were pulling into the theatre parking lot and waiting for the girls to arrive.

Jesus turned in his seat and leaned toward the boy. "Kiss me." Knowing that his tinted windows would block anyone from seeing. Reaching out to cup his face, the boy leaned forward and kissed him, sneaking out his tongue to lick his lips. When he pulled away, the tan boy sighed. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

He had just let it slip, without any before hand though. Jesus knew the other boy would be surprised, would probably laugh and smile, but he had not expected him to turn away with a sad look. "Look, I'm sorry if it's too soon, but I really like you and I want you to be my boyfriend. Even if we can't tell anyone yet."

"Jesus, it's not that." Frowning at him, the boy reached out to grab Andrew's hand squeezed it, not saying anything. Just waiting for an explanation. "I don't know if we should even be together."

Feeling his whole stomach clench, Jesus reached for his other hand and held them tight. "Is it the secrecy? I said I'm okay with keeping it a secret. We can wait longer if you still need to think."

But the other boy shook his head. "I really, really fucking like you, and I didn't expect to fall for you so fast, but..."

"You feel that way? Me too. I've wanted to tell you for the last few days but I didn't know how you would take it. But since we both feel the same way..."

"Oh, Jesus, I'm so sorry." The boy had tears falling down his face, and pulled away to wipe them away. "I can't do this."

Grabbing his face and making him look at him, Jesus looked into his eyes and saw how lost the boy was. "Tell me why. Tell me what is wrong. We can fix whatever is wrong."

"You can't fix HIV." He said softly, letting out a dark laugh. Jesus felt his mind go blank as he pulled his hands away slowly and sat back, looking out the window.

"How?" He couldn't think of anything else to say.

The boy was silent for a moment, and when he spoke again, he could hear the tears in his voice, choking him. "I-it was that first time with that guy I told you about. After we had s-sex for the first time he left m-me the next day. I found out a couple months later because I had to get a physical d-done for wrestling and my dad went ahead and told them to run drug tests and shit on me. They found that and put me on medicine."

"That's why you wouldn't have sex with me that night."

He scoffed. "I'm not a fucking whore, Jesus. I didn't have sex with you because I wasn't going to hookup up with a complete stranger, I wasn't lying about that. I got it the first, and only time I ever had sex."

Jesus felt dead inside. Lied too. He hadn't lied about it, but keeping something like that away from the guy you were talking to was a huge fucking deal. "We kissed."

"God, you can't catch it from kissing, it's through blood and sex."

"I fucking pulled that hook out of your arm the very first time we met." He said, exploding on him. "And you just fucking decided that you were going to keep that you have an STD to yourself?"

"You didn't even get touched by the blood, you only touched the hook and you throw it away right after." He had his hands in over his face, but he was yelling into them, and Jesus could see from his shoulders moving that he was crying.

"We got in the jacuzzi together."

"I put on a waterproof band-aid, but of course you didn't notice. Do you think I'm dumb? So Monte must have it, and my dad, but no they don't. I'm not even detectable."

Jesus frowned at him. "What the hell does that mean?"

Andrew looked up, eyes red from crying, and nose dripping. "It means that technically I could have sex without a condom and not give it to anyone, but I would still use a condom anyway. It's not a hundred percent."

Sitting back in his seat, Jesus tried to get his feelings under control. So there was no huge risk of getting it, but he still couldn't get over the fact that he had kept something as huge as HIV away from him. He heard nothing but evil things about the disease and it scared him to think that he could have caught it. But of course, it had been him who wanted to hook up that night, he could have gotten any of the times he had had sex with a girl.

Maybe he was blowing this out of proportion, but he still felt his stomach was queasy and turned to the boy, who was looking out the window. Rational thoughts finally took over and he realized that Andrew would've made sure that he wouldn't put Jesus at risk. He had said that he was falling for him, and no one would put someone they loved into a position like that, in danger.

"So, we could still have a normal relationship, with sex and everything? We'd just have to be super careful?" Jesus reached out and took his hand even though it was stiff in his.

The hand relaxed and Andrew turned to look at him. "If you actually would give it a chance."

Jesus tried to smile for him. "You were the one who was trying to break up with me."

"We're not dating." He pointed out.

Grinning, he pulled the boy in for a kiss. "Yes we are." He said as he pulled away. Andrew laughed and started crying again. "Oh, what now babe."

"You really want to try, even though..."

Jesus pulled him against him, stopping him from finishing his sentence and kissed his neck. "You're not getting away from me that easy." The boy sobbed against him and pulled away, trying to calm himself and clean his face.

There was a knock on his window, and the door opened. Mariana looked down at him. "Come on, we're going to miss the movie." He looked over to where Andrew was wiping away at his face, but knew it would be noticed. So he got out of the car, trying to think of something before the girls asked about it.

But the girls just turned and walked away, and he noticed Kiara, Daphne, and Mariana's friend Tia were with them. Turning, he looked over at his boyfriend as he close his door and walked to stand in front of him. Making sure the girls were out of eyesight, he wrapped his arms around him.

"Well that was a rollercoaster of a day." Andrew said against his neck, chuckling.

"No fucking kidding." He pulled away though and walked with him into the theatre, taking their seats next to Tia, Jesus on the end so that he could push his leg against Andrew's without anyone noticing.

After the movie, they headed to Steak and Shake to eat before they had to be home by one. They claimed a large booth at the back of the restaurant. The boys sat beside Mariana and Tia with the other girls opposite them.

"This is Daphne and Kiana, and you know my sisters and Tia from school obviously." Jesus pointed the two girls out, introducing them. "Everyone, this is Andrew." They said their hellos and went silent, looking down at their menus.

Callie looked up. "So Andrew, you just started here a couple weeks ago didn't you?"

"Umm, yeah, I moved here from Washington." He smiled at her. "It's way nicer here, and less rain." She smiled her agreement.

"So how did you guys meet? You're in my grade aren't you?"

Jesus rolled his eyes. "You're so nosy. If it's really that important, I showed him around school on his first day."

"And we just hit it off." Andrew joked, smiling and winking at his sister. She blushed and looked back down at her menu. Since he was sitting beside Tia, he turned to her and asked if he could get out to use the bathroom. The girls moved for him and sat back down, turning on Jesus.

"Does he have a girlfriend? He's really freaking cute." Mariana asked, watching the boy enter the restroom across the restaurant.

Jesus shrugged. "I know he's dating someone, but he's very secretive about it." He had to stop himself from laughing that he was telling the truth yet kind of lying to them.

Callie narrowed her eyes. "Why would he be secretive about it?"

Tia spoke up after taking a sip of her drink. "Well duh, he's obviously gay. He's got a boyfriend back home probably."

Laughing, Jesus took a breadstick from the pile the waitress just put on the table. "What makes you think that?"

"It's just this vibe I get. A couple times I thought he was flirting with me, but then he would do that same thing with Callie too. Yet around you, he acts kind of awkward. I used to have a gay friend back at my old school and he was just like that."

"Meh, it's not of my business what or who he likes." As long as it's me, he thought to himself. The rest of the girls shrugged too, and when he came back out, they continued on as if they hadn't been talking about him.

As the night went on, he did start to notice that Andrew wouldn't look at him as much as when they were alone. Also that he didn't sit as close as Jesus would want him to. Maybe it was just a coincidence that he was acting like that around him because he didn't want the girls to know they were a thing, but it made sense since he didn't want anyone to know about him being bi.

He ignored it though, and was happy when they were saying goodbye to the girls and climbing back into Andrew's car. They drove out of the parking lot, and he looked over at his boyfriend. "So Tia thinks you have a boyfriend back home."

Frowning, he looked over at him. "Why?" Smiling, he looked out the front window as he recounted the conversation. But when he looked over at him, he was staring straight ahead, a nervous look on his face. "Do you think she'll try to start a rumor?"

Shrugging, Jesus reached over and grabbed his hand. "You can just deny if she does, but I doubt she will even say anything." That didn't seem to help the boy, and the tan boy sighed. "Listen, if you want to make up a story about a girlfriend back home, I won't get mad. As long as it is just made up."

"No, I'm dating you, and you're right, it'd just be a rumor." They drove in silence all the way back to Jesus' house. When they pulled up, the girls were just climbing out of the car, having already dropped off the other girls. The couple watched them walk into the house and Jesus leaned over and kissed his boyfriend.

"I hate to break this short, but they'll wonder why I'm in your car for so long." He got out of the car. "Bye, babe."

"Bye." He said with a smile at the nickname and drove off.

Walking into the house, he heard his sisters shuffling around in their room as he walked up the stairs, passing the door. Opening the door to the room he shared with Jude, he found him and Connor under a blanket, but he had an inkling that they were naked.

"Oh."

"Umm, hey." Jude said, blushing up at him, Connor smiling guiltily beside him.

Jesus stood there for a moment, and sniffed slightly, smelling sex and something else. "Latex. Did you guys get into my lube?" He had gotten it a week ago, just in case he and Andrew decided to do the deed. Though with the new information, it might be a while before either of them felt up to it.

Connor frowned. "I brought my own."

"Better have." He then turned off the light and walked over to his bed, stripping down to his underwear and sliding under the covers. Laying there, staring at the ceiling, jealous of the boys in the other bed, not having to hide their love, and being able to do something that was a problem with him and Andrew at the moment.

He heard them chuckling to each other and let out a noise, Connor laughing out loud at his noise.

xxx

The next morning, he rolled out of bed and stood up, heading to his dresser to pull on some sweats and a t-shirt, and looking over at his brother's bed, looked wide-eyed at the lube stain on his sheets. The boys were gone from the bed, and it was most likely that they hadn't seen it when the got up. He walked over, doing them a favor, and made the bed, hiding the spot.

Walking down to the kitchen, he grabbed a piece of toast from the table where only his mother's sat chatting. Pulling out his phone as he got a text from Andrew saying he wanted to call him, he left the house and walked out to the garage where he found the lover boys laying on the couch together. He rolled his eyes at Jude's hand leaving the other's pants.

Putting up a finger to his mouth, he pushed the call button and put the phone to his ear. "Hey." He said to Andrew as he answered the phone.

"Hey, I really, really wanna see you today." The other boy sounded flushed, probably just got done working out. Jesus hadn't worked out this weekend, but he would just skip these couple days, he'd be fine.

"I mean, you could just come over here and stay the night." It would be so good to be able to hold each other and sleep again, just like that first night, just a smaller bed, and his brother and his boyfriend in the room. No biggie.

The other boy was silent for a moment before answering. "I don't think that would be good. What if someone saw us cuddling or something, because I know how you are." He smiled as the boy chuckled.

"No one would know except for my little brother."

"Why would he know?"

"Well, I share a room with him." He explained.

There was silence for a moment. "Well we couldn't do anything then if he's in the room with us anyway. So that'll help keep your hands off me."

"I can't do that anyway, his boyfriend is staying."

"Oh, it's the gay brother? Well I mean, it would give us time together."

"So you'll come?"

"Yeah, I guess I will."

"I have to ask my moms, but they'll say yes, now that I'm ungrounded."

"And they won't expect it to be your boyfriend staying." He joked. "Yeah go ahead and ask them and I'll tell Monte."

"Good."

"I can't wait to see you." He said softly, probably lowering his voice because Monte was around.

He looked up at the boys and glared at them. "Yeah, can't wait to see you, too."

Jude frowned at him as he ended the call. "You know moms won't let you have a girl over."

Jesus had already told Andrew that his brother would know, so he went ahead and told him. "It's not a girl."

"Oh."

Jesus stood there for a moment and just looked at them. "Don't tell anyone."

The boy shrugged. "Cross my heart." Looking at Connor, he got the same answer.

"Also, next time make sure you make sure that the stains from your sex aren't in plain sight to everyone." and then left them to themselves, ignoring their widened eyes.

Walking into the kitchen where his moms were still sitting at the table, he stood at the end of the table and leaned on it. "So my friend Andrew wants to come over, and probably stay the night. Is it okay if he does?"

Lena turned to him. "That boy you showed around on his first day?"

"Yep." He affirmed.

"Sure, that's fine." He smiled at them and left them, returning to his room and flinging himself on his bed. He pulled out his phone to find a text saying that he wouldn't be able to come over till a little after four. Looking at the time on his phone, he sighed at seeing that it was just nearing eleven, but what could he do about it.

Simultaneously texting Andrew about some family reunion thing he was at, and watching TV, he passed the next couple hours in a slow motion daze. Connor and Jude came and watched with him for a couple hours and then Mariana poked her head into the door. "Hey guys, moms offered to take us to the beach for a few hours, wanna go?"

The lover boys agreed to it, and seeing that it was only one and he still had hours to go, he agreed to go with them. Pushing himself off the bed and throwing on some trunks and changing his t-shirt out for a tank top, he followed the rest of the clan out to the car and they all climbed in, chatting happily with each other. The only one missing was Brandon, who was with his dad.

Arriving at the beach, they exited the vehicle and Jesus lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the sun, looking out across the sand and water. It was such a beautiful day and he wished he could've been spending it with Andrew. Thinking of him, he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the beach in front of him and sent it to the boy.

Wish you were here

:(

How's the reunion going?

Meh, I'm just talking with Monte, no one else I want to talk to besides you

At least I'll get to see you tonight

For sure :) alright gotta go, sorry

It's cool, I'm gonna get in the water anyway

Bye :)

Later ;)

Heading over to his mom's purse, he stuck his phone in it and followed Mariana and Callie down to the water. Enjoying the feel of the cool water on his skin and having fun chasing after the girls and flinging them into the water, Mariana screaming about her hair. It seemed like minutes, but apparently was getting close to four when they were called from the water and began to pack up the family.

Walking over to the purse, he was reaching inside when he looked at Lena's phone that was on top of his own and read the text that showed up on the screen.

Yeah, I just left the doctors with him, but they said Andrew will have to come back for more testing, but they say he's still undetectable.

Jesus quickly picked up his phone and looked at his texts, where there was a message from Andrew saying he was about to head to their house. Texting back that they were headed back from the beach now and that he might get there before him and his family did, he put his phone back in his pocket and got into the car.

Why would he lie about having to go to the doctor's? It wasn't as if he didn't know about the whole HIV thing. Maybe it was just him being used to hiding it and coming up with something to cover it up. He had just told him last night, so maybe it was just something he had done for so long that he didn't even think about it.

Relaxing back into his seat, he listened and added comments into the conversation his family was having and sighed with happiness as they pulled into their driveway and he saw Andrew parked in front of the house. Leaving the vehicle, he walked over to his car and smiled at him as he stepped out, reaching in to grab a backpack.

"Hey."

Andrew smiled at him. "Hey."

All he wanted to do was kiss him, but he knew he couldn't just yet. "I know about the doctor's visit."

His face fell and he looked worried. "Oh, how?"

"Hey, it's okay that you lied to me, I know you're probably just used to keeping it all to yourself. Monte was texting my mom about it and I saw the text."

Sighing, he leaned against the car. "I told her she shouldn't be telling anyone, but I guess your moms are really her only friends."

Nodding his agreement, he went motioned toward the house where the rest of the family had already went into, and the other boy followed him up the steps. "Are you okay? Like, everything is fine?"

He shrugged. "They said I'm still undetectable, but that they will need to do more tests so I can get on to this other medicine which is supposed to be better or something, I don't really know."

They both went silent as they opened the door and walked past the living room where his siblings were watching TV and talking. He assumed his mothers were in the kitchen making dinner and led the way to his room. Andrew dropped his bag by his bed and sat down on it, looking around the room.

"I may not have a whole basement to myself, but I don't really mind it. What I do mind is when Connor is here and they wanna laugh and talk and keep me up all night."

Nodding, the blonde walked over to wear he had some pictures of his family, and one of Ana. "Who is that?"

"Oh, that's my birth mom, Ana. She and my new half sister don't live too far away." Jesus had already told him everything about the adoption, the wreck, and the new baby, which was in the process of being adopted by his moms, though the baby didn't live there yet.

"You guys have so many people in this house." He said returning to his bed and laying down on it. Jesus agreed and lay down next to him, wrapping an arm around the boy and kissing him. Andrew pulled away though and looked over him at the closed door. "What if someone comes in?"

"I wish I didn't have to care." He answered, sighing and pulling away, moving over to the desk chair.

"I know, but I'm just so scared of what everyone would think." He sat up on the bed and looked over at Jesus sadly.

Moving back to the bed to sit beside him, he grabbed his hand and looked down at his fingers, not feeling the same fear he did. Jesus grew up with two moms, his brother was already out and could walk through the halls with Connor and no one would bat an eye. Unlike Andrew, he had grown up in a home and place that was accepting and he was so lucky for that.

"Listen, I know we both grew up completely different, and I don't feel the same way about coming out as you do, but it's not as scary as you would think. Especially not around here. No one cares here and we all know Monte best friends with my moms, and you don't live with your dad, so what's holding you back?"

"My best friend committed suicide after he came out because he had been bullied so bad." He said this so softly that Jesus almost didn't understand what he said. Andrew looked down into his hands, and the tan boy put his arms around his boyfriend and held him as he noticed tears fall into the boy's hand.

"It was a year ago, and we had just come out to each other, I was in love with him but hadn't told him. I was going to until he decided that he was happy with himself and came out to his family and everyone." The shaking started and he turned his head into Jesus' chest, still talking.

"I told him I wanted to wait, because he wanted to come out together. So when the bullying started, I tried to stand up for him but started to get called faggot and other names, so I just stopped talking to him after I got jumped.

"The school told him he needed to leave the school because there was too many people who were bullying him to discipline them all. So they sent him home with a letter to his parents telling them he was kicked out for his own he called me that night, I ignored his call, like I had for the last hundred times."

He was silent for a moment, the tears and shaking having stopped. His voice was monotone when he continued. "They found him in the tub the next morning with his wrists cut and a note that said he loved me. My dad shipped me off to boarding school the next day."

Jesus sat there holding him, staring dumbstruck at the wall. This boy had been through so much more heartbreak and destruction than any other person he had met, Callie had nothing on this kid. Growing up without a mother that you felt was dead because of you, and then find out that the older boy who led you to believe he loved you had given you an incurable STD, and then the boy you had fallen in love with commits suicide and wondering constantly if you had just answered that last call, if you could have stopped it.

He kicked himself mentally as he realized how much of a dick he must've sounded like the whole time he was talking complete ignorance. Like how it wasn't as scary as he thought. He had lived through the nightmare of his friend coming out and watching the boy's life get destroyed, and then losing that friend when he had taken his own life, now blaming himself for not doing something to stop it.

Pulling Andrew's face up to him, he kissed his lips softly and smiled at him. "I'm here for you. I know sometimes I must seem like a complete ignorant ass, but I do care for you so much, and I wanna try to be better for you."

"Oh jesus, you didn't do anything wrong. You had no clue about all this stuff. It's my fault for letting this go on thinking it could work out."

Jesus kissed him again to shut him up, and leaned his forehead against the other boy's when he pulled away. "You're not gonna push me away, so you need to stop talking like that. I'm still here aren't I? Whatever you decide to do, I will stand behind you. I love you."

Choking on a sob, Andrew looked up at him incredulously. "No you don't, it's been two weeks, and my life is so fucked up. You don't need to have to deal with this with me, get away while you can."

"Well, then I'd just be added to that list of things that you feel went wrong in your life. The boy who ran away when he heard the truth? I'm not going to be that guy. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

Looking into his eyes, Andrew's started to fill again and he wrapped his arms around Jesus' neck and cried into his neck. "Oh god, I love you, I love you so much." Jesus held him and closed his eyes, realizing he really did love this boy. How could just two weeks be enough to fall so in love with someone that would help them carry a burden like Andrew's. He didn't want to question it, because all he wanted to do was hold his boyfriend and be there for him.

"Jesus?" The boy sobbed, pulling away.

"Yeah?"

He laughed, wiping away the tears on his face. "Can we get some food, I'm starving. Then I need a three day nap." Bursting out laughing, Jesus nodded and pulled the boy to his feet, hands twining together. But as he opened the door, Jesus tried to pull his hand out of the other's but he held on.

Turning, he looked at Andrew. "Their going to notice something is going on if you don't let go of my hand."

He shrugged. "Fuck it."

"No, not 'fuck it.' You need more time and that's okay."

"You said they wouldn't care, and we can just ask them to not tell anyone like your brother." Jesus looked into his eyes, not wanting him to just be rushing into this after that massive release of emotion. But his eyes were clear and he smiled sadly at him. "I want to come out with you, to your family."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I haven't told anyone about that and it helped me so much to tell you." He pushed past him and pulled him down the hallway, and down the stairs, past the empty front room and stopped right outside the kitchen where they could hear his family's voices coming from.

Now that they were just moments away from it, Jesus could start to feel the nauseous feeling of when you're about to tell your parents something huge. Looking at Andrew, who turned to smile at him, he took a deep breath and they walked into the room.

"Oh, that's new." 


	3. Your Own World

"Oh, that's new." Brandon said as they walked into the kitchen. He must have shown up while he and Andrew were up in his room. Jesus tried to keep the terror off his face and pulled the boy with him to squeeze between Lena and Callie. No one said anything about it throughout the dinner, though some would glance over at them. Especially Mariana, who would cheesily smile at them.

The conversation was kept away from what had just happened, but as Jude and Connor rose to put their plates in the sink, Jesus cleared his throat. "Guys, we don't really want this to go away from this house. This stays here, and doesn't leave until Andrew and I are comfortable with it." He didn't look up from his plate as he said this.

"Of course honey." Lena reached over and squeezed his hand. The rest of the people promised as well and that was that.

Moving away from the kitchen as everyone else did as well, he pulled his boyfriend outside with him and sat down on the bench outside, letting out a sigh. "That was harder than I thought, and I didn't do anything but hold your hand."

Andrew reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. "We did it together, and it's over for the moment. We won't have to hide, not around here anyway." They sat in silence for a moment before they were interrupted by Lena and Steph walking out the door to join them.

"We'd like to talk." Lena said, crossing her arms in the way she does when giving a mom talk.

Jesus groaned. "Can't this wait till tomorrow?"

"No it can't, and we'd like to talk to Jesus." Steph said, looking pointedly at Andrew.

"I'll just be in your room, I guess." He stood up and walked away, looking back and receiving a smile of assurance from his boyfriend.

His moms sat on either side of him, sitting in silence before Lena spoke. "Have you guys...?"

"Really? You're starting out asking if we've had sex. We're boyfriends mom." He knew they were just asking because they knew about the HIV, but what made him angry was that they thought Andrew wouldn't tell him, or that they were dumb enough to risk something like that.

"Did you at least use a condom." Steph asked, placing her face into her hands.

Trying to make the anger leave his face, he put on his most innocent face. "We're boys mom, we don't have to use condoms, we can't get the other pregnant."

Lena gave Steph a pained expression and reached for his hand. "Honey, I don't think you understand the risk of..."

"I know he has HIV. Do you really think he would hide that from me? Do you think so little of him, or of me to not know the risks. We haven't had sex. Yet." Jesus added that last word to let them know that they couldn't stop them if they wanted to take that step.

Lena let out a breath of relief and smiled at him. "Honey, we just didn't know if you knew, we're just trying to look out for your health. Andrew is a very nice boy, but you're only teenagers and sometimes bad decisions are made."

He was trying to calm himself, knowing what she said was true. Like when he lost his virginity to a psycho, manipulative bitch, that was a bad move on him. Looking up at them, he sighed. "Look, we're taking things slow, especially the sex thing. I know the risks of everything and the ways to prevent it, and to not get it. He was almost too scared to even date me because of it, I hurt him pretty bad last night because he told me when I asked him out. I was confused and angry and I hurt him, but we're obviously good now."

Nodding at his explanation, they stood up. "We love and care about you, and if you two are happy together then we're not going to stop it. We felt we needed to make sure you knew about that though, if he hadn't told you."

He raised his eyebrows at them. "Didn't know it was your decision to tell me instead of his, but whatever."

They gave him twin looks of pained annoyance at his rudeness, but ignored it as they left him there.

xxx

Andrew passed the boys playing video games and went to lay down on Jesus's bed, feeling the nervousness of knowing exactly what his moms wanted to talk to him about. Even though he had already had the discussion with him, he was still afraid that something his moms said could change his mind on how he felt about it. It was nerve racking and he could feel his body shaking.

He looked up as Mariana entered the room and moved over when she came to sit on the bed beside him. "So, how long have you guys been secretly dating?"

Rolling his eyes, he moved to sit up beside her. "We just started dating last night."

Nodding at his answer, she kept the questions coming. "How did it happen?"

"We met a couple weeks ago, before I started going to your school and I told him and we flirted and then kissed, but I told him he had to take me out on a date before anything could happen between us."

"So you guys haven't even had sex yet? Are you scared that he might like you but not the sex?"

Andrew hadn't even thought of that. Even though they had kissed and touched each other, the actual act could be something that Jesus didn't like. He wanted to hate his sister for bringing that thought into his mind, but she brought up a good point. Trying not to think about it, he turned the questions onto her.

"Did you ever think he'd like a boy?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "Honestly it didn't surprise me, he kind of acts like a whore anyway. What surprised me is that he's actually taking it slow with you, he must really like you to wait for sex."

That did make him feel better, already having known about the other girls he'd been with before him, and he smiled at her. "I'm glad you think so."

Smiling at him, she stood up to walk away but turned to him. "You seem really nice, I'm glad he met you." She then turned and left, leaving him smiling after her.

A few minutes later Jesus entered the room and came to lay down on the bed, pulling Andrew with him and spooning him, sighing into his shoulder. "What did your moms say."

Jesus sighed again before answering. "Just telling me about the thing, which was not their business to tell."

He knew what he was talking about, but he wasn't mad at the boy's moms for caring. "It's okay, they just care about you." He grunted and squeezed his arm around him, grinding his erection into the blonde's ass, causing him to laugh. "Down boy."

They dozed off for a while, Andrew waking up and checking his phone, seeing that it was just after ten. He pulled the hand out from under his shirt where it cupped his pec, obviously still a man, and rolled over to look at Jesus who was just opening his eyes at his movement. "Hey."

Jesus smiled and stretched, causing his shirt to ride up, abs peeking out. Reaching down, the tan boy lifted off his own shirt and pushed off his pants. He then rolled over and sighed happily, pulling the blankets over him, and folding them up under his chin. Smiling at the tired boy, Andrew stripped down to his boxers as well and moved to spoon him, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist.

Looking back over his shoulder he could see that the lover boy's were playing on their phones together, not paying attention to the other couple in the room. The half wall pretty much hiding them from each other. He pressed his forehead against Jesus' shoulder and inhaled the smell of his deodorant and the saltiness of the sea.

Having his body pressed up against the furnace of warmth was like an elixir, pulling him into sleep yet causing his sex drive to raise as well. His half swollen member grew hard as the tan boy pushed back against the hardness. Obviously not asleep, a hand pushed the one he had resting on the tan boy's stomach lower, helping him into his waistband and down around the cock there.

Jesus pushed down his own underwear just under his ass to help the other boy fondle him, and turned slightly, awkwardly trying to push down his as well. Knowing his own self control, Andrew pushed down his own as well and pressed his cock between the dark boy's cheeks and between his legs, as if fucking him there. Grinding into the boy, he stroked him, never having even seen his cock yet, but feeling the thickness made him want to feel it in his mouth.

Knowing there was lube in his drawer, he reached back and grabbed it, trying to not let the other boys hear him. Pouring some in his hand, he wrapped the now slick hand around him and began to stroke his boyfriend, who was now eliciting small moans and grinding into his hand. Jesus suddenly sat up and reached over him, pushing his hand away. When he lay back down, he grabbed Andrew's hand and placed a condom into it.

"No." Andrew whispered, throwing it down on the bed.

Jesus didn't say anything, just grabbed the lube and poured some out on his hand. Reaching between them, he stroked the boy and Andrew gasped as the tan boy directed the tip to his ass, pushing back and allowing the head to slip in. Jesus moaned into the pillow and tried pushing back more. With his whole body telling him to continue, Andrew pulled out of him and pulled up his boxers, and rolled onto his back, immediately mad that he would try something so dangerous.

The tan boy turned over and swung a leg over the blonde's and cuddled up against him, boxers now pulled up over his erection. Sighing as the boy kissed his neck, he turned and kissed him, still angry but not as much. "I'm not ready, especially without a condom." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, it's so hard for me to be this close to you, pretty much naked and not feel like my entire soul is telling me to have you fuck me. I've never even thought of that before." Jesus whispered back, grinding into him and letting his hand push down his boyfriend's underwear.

Letting him stroke him, Andrew cupped the boy's face and kissed him, pushing up into the fist that held his cock. The tanned boy lifted up onto his elbow and leaned down into the kiss, half way on top of the blonde. Jesus swallowed the boy's moans as he kissed him, loving the feel of the hands in his hair and the body moving against him. The hands pulled tighter and his mouth went wide as he came, spilling over Jesus' hand and his own stomach and chest.

Pulling back, he smiled down at the boy and reached off the side of the bed for his shirt, turning it inside out and wiping away the evidence. Throwing it off the end of his bed, he lay back down next to the boy and wrapped an arm around him, resting his face on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I did that." He whispered to his boyfriend.

Andrew sighed and laced his fingers with his. "No, this situation isn't normal, and not something you're used to. I just don't want you to have to deal with the same shit I do. I love you, and I don't want that for you."

Jesus looked up at him. "Oh man, just two weeks and you're already saying you love me? I don't know man, I think I need more time."

"Shut up." He said and smacked his arm.

He just smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him. "I love you, too."

Just then, Mariana opened the door and stuck her head inside. "Is everyone still awake?" All four of them said they were and she smiled. "Moms are gone for the night again. Do you guys wanna hit of the beach again with me, Callie, and Brandon? There's a party going on down there."

"Hell yeah." Jesus said, jumping out of bed and pulling on some shorts, and grabbing a clean shirt from his drawers. The younger boys agreed also and Andrew and them got up to dress also. Joining the girls and Brandon downstairs, they split up into two groups; the girls and Brandon in his car and the rest of the boys in Andrew's.

Climbing into the car, they drove off in silence until Connor spoke. "So, who does what?"

Jesus turned around and frowned at him. "What are you talking about?"

He shrugged. "You know, who gives and who takes?"

"We haven't had sex yet, but I believe I wouldn't mind both." The tanned boy smiled at his blushing boyfriend and turned back to them. "What about you guys?"

Jude was looking out the window, pretending to ignore the conversation as Connor answered. "We both enjoy both, but I honestly really like being fucked. Jude has a surprisingly huge..."

"Connor!" Jude punched him in the arm and the older boy laughed. The smaller boy couldn't help but smile back though.

Andrew looked at them in the rearview mirror. "So you've been dating a while?"

Nodding, the smaller boy smiled. "I wasn't happy with where I was really until I met him." He rolled his eyes at Connor. "He gave me enough problems at first though."

He frowned. "What kind of problems?"

Connor scowled. "I had some problems accepting myself and now he holds it against me."

"It's not the only thing he holds against you apparently, so no use complaining." Jesus said, laughing at his own comment. The boys smiled, Jude blushing, and pulled up beside the other vehicle and climbed out.

Jesus and Connor went to the back of the car to get out some of the illegal beer they brought, courtesy of Andrew, and Connor put a hand on his arm to stop him when he turned away. "Listen, I'm not trying to act like at fourteen I know everything, but you come on very strong, and that could eventually scare him away, no matter how much you love each other."

"Dude, what are you talking about, we're fine." Jesus went to push past him but the boy blocked his way. Sighing, he put down the beer and waited for him to talk.

"All I'm saying is, whatever you two have, you can't go about the relationship like you did with those girls. That was between a girl and a guy, and in the world you lived in, girls did their thing and guys did theirs. You and Andrew are guys, you're not going to be able to tell him you love him and think that's going to stop the fight."

Jesus frowned. "That's not how it went with those girls."

"But it sure made it easier. Listen, you won't be out there for everyone to see, you won't have no friends who can make up an alibi for you if you fuck up. You'll have more time to become closer, and if you fuck up, or if he does for that matter, it'll hurt so much more. That may sound all confusing, but what it comes down to is this; stop telling him you love him if you don't mean it." He moved to turn away, but had one last thing to say.

"That boy is not there for you to have sex with, he seems scared of it, I could hear it in his voice earlier. Don't push him to do stuff, because if you break up over sex, I'll know you never deserved someone like him." He turned and walked away, leaving Jesus opened mouthed, and slightly confused.

He didn't only want sex did he? No, he told Andrew he would wait, but then again, he had almost pretty much forced him into sex earlier. What the fuck was wrong with him? After the the emotional breakdown he witnessed last night, he pulled a fucking stunt like that. Now he understood why Connor had all that to say to him, Jesus was used to just being the hot guy who got the girls and the girls just wanted to be with the hot guy, so they let him get away with stuff.

Andrew would not be like that, and Jesus didn't want to lose him. He picked up the case of beer and carried it down to the shore where about a hundred people sat and talked around the fires that spotted the beach. It was less of a party and more of a relaxing night on the beach. Couples spotted the beach here and there, him having almost tripped over one of the pairs. He finally found andrew sitting with a guy he didn't recognize and tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked up and smiled at Jesus, the latter ignoring the slightly narrowed gaze of the guy. "I need to talk to you." Andrew frowned but stood up to follow him toward an empty stretch of beach. Going behind a rock, trying to stay out of sight, seeing how that guy was watching them walk away, he turned and kissed Andrew. "I'm so sorry."

Rolling his eyes, Andrew wrapped his arms around the others neck and pulled him close, kissing him. "Listen," he said when he pulled away. "You were horny, and I wasn't exactly helping with that point."

"That's not the point, sex is a big no for us right now, for obvious reasons, and I pull a dick move like that." Jesus leaned back against the rock, which was quite smooth, and sighed and Andrew leaned against his chest, head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm so sexy that you can't control your sexual cravings."

"Fuck you." He said, laughing and wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Maybe one day."

They heard a cheer go up from the group on the beach, and looked up to see that someone had started letting off fireworks.

"We are so going to get kicked off the beach." Andrew said, not taking his eyes off the sky.

Jesus looked over at him and smiled. "No one will find us over here though." He pulled him down beside him and lay on their backs, holding hands and enjoying the fireworks and the sound of the cheers over the waves.

* * *

 **So I know it's been quite a while since I updated this. Don't hate me, but I've actually have had the chapter since I uploaded chapter two, but soon after my computer committed suicide and I'm just now getting it fixed. Hope you all can forgive me.**


End file.
